7 Deadly Sins Challedge
by TrampledRose
Summary: Don't scroll, check it out first!
1. One

Hear ye, hear ye! I doth declare my first Challedge be posted!

This Challedge will be called **The Seven Deadly Sins**.

In this Challedge, you will write seven one-shots based on the seven deadly sins: **Wrath, Envy, Greed, Pride, Sloth, Guttony, and Lust.**

The Challedge will begin May seventh, please enter prior. Late registrations will be denied.

If you see me partisipating, I will not be counted toward prize, but just for the hell of it.

How To Enter:

A private message is all it takes, including -

\- Username

\- Title of story

\- A copy of the order of chapters

Rules:

\- One Chapter every two weeks at most *

\- Only one story, with seven chapters (One-shots, or an all-together plot, up to you)

\- A PM whenever a chapter is posted

\- Any pairing is permitted

\- PG-13 except for Lust.

\- AU is permitted, if not encourged.

Prize:

**First- **A one-shot of any kind PG-13 or less

May the odds be ever in your favor.

***** First chapter must be posted on May seventh, then every chapter afterwards must be posted within two weeks from the last, or else disqualification.


	2. Two

**Attention,**

This Challenge will be set back by two weeks, due to lack of participants.

I hate the idea of begging, but I'm desperate here.

Picture this; writing about the world's deadliest sins, the corruptions that are frowned upon by God, but encouraged by the world.

Maybe you're religious, maybe you're not, but this would be a great way for both to unleash the bit of darkness that we all have.

I am searching for the writer who can best portray these attitudes that put a bad taste in someone's mouth. I'm ready to see the little bit of rebellion. And most of all, I need poetic justice. Or, to put it lighter, I need to know that Talent is alive, and burning. Expose your fair share, and open up to the dirtiest part of your minds and type it with your ravenous fingers, for all to see and crave.

(I'm very proud of this rant, so if this doesn't inspire you, I give up.)

**With much hope.**

**~TrampledRose**


	3. Three

**Quick note: This Challenge was posted in both the forum for Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Blood of Olympus and the forum for My Babysitter's A Vampire. The following participants are all judged as one category, despite which forum they use.**

**Participants:**

**Tired Of Being Nice** \- "_No One Survives_" Using My Babysitter's A Vampire

**G 9000** \- "_Sins of a Mirror World_" Using My Babysitter's A Vampire

**MBAV fan66** \- "_My Deadly Sin_" Using My Babysitter's A Vampire

**TrampledRose** (me, not counted toward prize) - "_Consumed_" Using Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Blood of Olympus

This Challenge will be expected to be finished by August 27th. Results will be posted here on September 3rd.

Also, I'm just going to posted my story on these pages. Teehee.

Please keep an eye out for these stories and be sure to follow and review all! Good luck to you, participants!


	4. FourOne Envy

**Consumed**

**1\. Envy**

Nico took another swig of the wine in his hand. As he moved to set the now empty glass down on a stump, the world jerked, causing him to reel and fall to his knees. He giggled a little.

"The son of Hades is going down. How ironic." He called to the surrounding bodies dancing around him. The nearest campers laughed with him, but no one approached the boy to help him back up.

Nico looked around the spinning scenery, acessing his predicament. Nico was at a small party thrown by the faculty members, being invited by Will Solace. Somehow, the Head Campers from Hermes and Dionysus had spiked the drinks, most likely they were caught, but let go.

The gathering was without reason and took place in the woods of the Campgrounds. The music audible, but barely so over the drunk conversations floating through the crowd.

Nico put his hand against the nearest tree and tried to push himself up, but he lost his balence nevertheless and fell, scraping his palm on the rough bark.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath, wishing he skipped out with that last cup. On the other hand, he wasn't nearly as stressed out about his secrets and such. He didn't really care at all.

"Is it easier to hear the music down there or something?" Came a voice from above his head. Nico looked up to see Will hovering curiously over the smaller boy.

"Funny. Help me up." He shoved his hands towards the blonde, nearly poking out his eye. But Will reacted fast and grabbed it, pulling him up. He stumbled a little, and that's how Nico could tell his sober-ness. The older boy was nearly as wasted as himself.

Will pulled Nico against his body, hald to insure the other didn't fall again, half for the fun of it.

"I know your secret, Nico." Will spoke lowly. Nico focused on what he said. "I share your secret. I know you're not looking for that right now, but . . ." Will put his mouth against Nico's ear. "do you want some experience? For when you are looking for something serious?"

Nico was speechless, but nodded. Will smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him about twenty feet from the group and pressed him to a tree.

Will attacked his mouth, wrapping Nico's legs around himself.

After about ten minutes of this, Will tries to take it up a few notches, and even Nico's slurred brain knows this has been too far, too fast.

"I don't wanna go this far." He said, breaking away from the kiss. Will made a sound of protest, but before he could continue, there was a stirring in the crowd.

"Alright, campers, break it up. It's after lights out and a lot more rules I know you know you broke." The voice was familiar, but Nico couldn't put his finger on it.

"Be glad I'm not telling Chiron on all of you. Head straight to your cabin and go to bed." The party-crasher called after the scrambling campers. The voice was too close, and when Nico caught a glimpse of him, he narrowed his eyes.

Percy Jackson saw the two figures and struted over. Apparently, he had picked up a flashlight from the ground and shined it right on the boys.

"Will? Nico? Gods, dudes." Percy was obviously surprised. "I didn't think Will was your type, Neeks."

"Don't call me that, Jackson." Nico stirred, his barrier faithfully coming back.

"Solace, scram." Percy said, ignoring him and swiping his hand toward camp. "Don't take advantage of intoxicated kids." Nico's stomach dropped. Was it that obvious? And Nico was hardly a child.

Nevertheless, Will turned red and dropped the boys legs, then back up and ran. Nico's legs hit the ground too quickly for his scattered brain and his knees buckled.

Percy caught him, and sighed. "Gods, you're wasted."

"Don't tell Hazel." Nico slurred, eyes down.

"I just can't believe you were making out with Will Solace. Was that a one time thing? Or are you really . . .?"

Nico didn't answer, and instead vomited in front himself, the stomach acid nearly splashing Percy.

"Alright, I'll take you to my cabin. But just so you know - I wish I got to you first." Nico, for a flash, saw Percy's raw emotions. He was so real about his envy, that Nico almost wanted to tell Percy that he was being weird. He instead held his tongue and blushed.

Percy then took him to cabin Three and cleaned him up. The smaller boy had passed out sometime earlier, so Percy laid him on the bed and fell asleep on the ground.

**(Not as much envy there as I expected, but I'm glad that this turned out well. Thanks!)**


	5. FourTwo Pride

**Consumed**

**2\. Pride**

When Nico woke up, his head was throbbing. Nico sighed in dismay. But shouldn't this be much stronger? He thought, recalling just how drunk he was the night prior.

Nico realized in was because of the strong scent of ocean. Nico peeked an eye open, and saw he was in cabin 3. As in Poseidon's cabin. As in Percy's cabin.

He shot up, immediately regretting it as his vision swimmed. "Oh, shit, what happened last night?"

"Well," Started a voice to his left. Nico met Percy's eye as said boy sat up from his blanket bundle and makeshift pillow, "you went to a party, got wasted, made-out with Will Solace, threw up, and passed out."

"I made out with who?" Nico squeaked, his blockade pushing through his hazy mind.

"Will. As in, a boy. Of all the people at that party, you went for a male. Which is totally okay. Some people encourage it now." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for the confession he expected.

That's what Jason said. Nico thought. He shook his head. "Please, Jackson, I was drunk. A tongue was a tongue. You can't hold that against me." Nico skillfully dismissed.

"And I suppose this was just as innocent?" Percy asked, shifting his head so his neck was exposed. There was a passionate-looking bruise on his neck that only meant that he was sucked on.

"And you think I did that?" Nico said, panicked.

"Nope. I know you did that. I didn't drink." Percy reminded him.

"In that case, yes. It was innocent. I was most likely still in the mood." Nico retorted with a slight blush.

Percy said nothing, but shook his head. Then, he got up and starting to take off his shirt.

"W - what're are doing?" Nico asked, trying not to look.

"If you're straight, then this shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Nico said nothing, but turned his head away, to help himself resist. Resist what, Nico was not sure.

But the suddenly, the bed shifted, and when Nico looked, Percy was crawling on top of him. Nico gasped, and tried to move away, but Percy's words stopped him.

"I hope you don't mind."

Nico met his eyes, and somehow managed to stay calm with the intense gaze he met. "Just what kind of game are you playing?"

"What game do you want to play?" He asked huskily. Nico's breath hitched. Then Percy leaned in, closer and closer, his eyes drifting shut. Nico's own lips parted, his eyes zoned in on the older boys lips, so close, so soft looking . . .

Just before their lips met, Percy stopped and said, "You're hard." Nico knew without looking he was right. But he didn't care that much at that point. All he did in response was run his hand down Percy's stomach. Percy shivered, but sat up and stood.

"I really want you, Nico, but after last night . . ." He looked away in mock concern. "Maybe you might go back to Will."

"Of course not." He said. "I just . . . might have a hard time being open about it . . ."

"Hmm . . ." Amusement sparkled in Percy's eyes. "So we must find a way to both insure you'll be mine, and be open about it."

"Be yours?" Nico asked, blushing.

"I think I have an idea." Percy said to himself. His eyes flicked up to Nico's, and he smirked. Nico could only think, Oh, gods.

Nico opened the cabin door slightly and peeked out. Seeing the campers, he shrunk back.

"Percy, I can't do this." He said in a panic.

"No one said you had to. But I guess now I know I'm not worth it . . ."

Nico sighed. "You bastard." He muttered, then stepped out into the campgrounds.

Nico wore black kitten ears on top of his head, a black collar around his neck, and a black shirt with the sleeves disconnected at the shoulders and used as cuffs. He was 'allowed' his normal black skinny jeans, but they only made him look better, for once. The collar had a tag on it, saying, 'Property Of Percy Jackson'.

At first, no one looked at him. But soon, one camper did. Then he did a double take. Another camper glanced at him, then tripped over himself.

He felt eyes from all around him as he walked more out there. And never before had he been so embarrassed. His cheeks heated, and the blush spread through him, his ears (the real ones),his neck . . .

"Nico, what in Hades . . .?" Will said as he approached. He looked Nico up and down with a curious look.

Just as Nico opened his mouth to reply, an arm wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

"Sorry, Solace, but I guess Nico wanted someone who wouldn't take advantage of him." Percy said from behind. Nico was surprised. he didn't think he was following him.

Will's cheeks heated, and Nico watched as the pride drained from his ego. Then, without another glance toward the kitten, he stomped off.

"Gods, he's such a bitch." Percy muttered, then turned to Nico, smiling. "I'm sure you could now be more open about me, right?"

"I think so." I said quietly, wanting to go back to the safety of a cabin.

"Alright." We started back toward cabin Three, but I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, who I hadn't thought of yet.

"Wait, Percy. What about Annabeth?"

Percy's smile faltered. "Well, we broke up last night. I told her I was gay. And then, well . . ." Percy's ears turned pink. "I came looking for you. But on the way, I heard the party. So I went to break it up, and there you were."

"Oh. So, you really dumped her for me?" Nico asked.

"Yes."

"Does this mean, um . . ."

"That your mine?" He grinned. "Yes." With that, we entered cabin Three, and the door closed, assuring me I was now safe.

**_Just to help you out, here is what Nico looked like:_** mellomalinko . / **_(Take out the three spaces) Scroll down, it's the one in black and white (That's Akira from Ai Ore! Love Me, by the way)._**


	6. FourThree Greed

**Consumed**

**3\. Greed**

After Nico took off his ridiculous costume, he landed on Percy's bed with a sigh. His headache had returned, but he didn't care. He was finally Percy's.

As if on cue, Percy came out of the bathroom and plopped beside his boyfriend. Nico blushed, unsure if he should move. And if so, which way? And if that was toward Percy, should he -

Percy cut off his panic-filled train of thought by wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him closer. Nico's cheeks were now full-on red, and he hid his face in Percy's chest, and bit his lip to hold back a squeal.

"Are you uncomfortable? Am I going too fast?" Percy asked softly, pulling away slightly.

"N-no, I just . . ." Nico pulled back, but didn't meet his probing eyes. "It's a lot to take in. I've been thinking about this kind of stuff for a long time, and suddenly . . ." Nico shook his head, a slight smile growing on his face.

Percy took Nico's chin in his hand, and made their eyes meet. "Hey, now, don't be like that. it's wasn't as far away as you thought." After that, he leaned in and pressed his lips to the son of Hades'.

After a minute of testing the waters, Percy's tongue slipped into his mouth. Nico shivered with delight, goosebumps raising on his arms. Percy pulled back and kissed his neck.

"Mine." He spoke lowly as he brushed his hand up Nico's side.

"Yours." Nico purred, pleasure burning in his stomach. When Percy's lips returned to Nico's own, Nico stopped him. "Mine?" He asked shyly, gathering Percy's shirt into his hand.

Percy smiled genuinely. "Yours."

Nico smiled and continued kissing the other boy, this time much sweeter. But only for a minute or so. Then things became heated again.

After about ten minutes of heated kisses and small grinds, Percy stopped and looked Nico in the eyes. He didn't have to say anything, the question was asked silently.

Nico knew that that kind of question should be answered silently in turn, and how bad he just wanted to shut his eyes and nod. But he couldn't. The smaller boy blushed.

"Um, Percy, if we're gonna do that . . . should I . . .?" He signaled his head toward the bathroom.

Percy snickered. "Well, then. I think I see what you're trying to get at." Nico blushed deeper as Percy moved off of him, saying, "You got five minutes, you tease."

Nico scurried off, lest he waste any time he could use to prepare himself. The first thing he did was take a crap. Nico knew with what little he ate, yet how long he ate it, he would only only be two minutes or so.

'Goodbye, Two-Minute Craps. Hello, Eternal Constipation.' He thought to himself. After that, he went over to the mirror and, after washing his hands, mused his hair and rinsed his face. He looked himself over, and knew he couldn't do much about his physical appearance.

Just then, a faint knock sounded from outside the cabin, and Nico froze, annoyed. Then put his ear to the door.

Percy answered it. "Annabeth, wha-?"

"I need to know. Is it true?" Annabeth asked quickly. "You and Nico?"

"Yes. It is. Annabeth, you said you weren't gonna push this." Percy sounded disapproving.

"Well, gods, Percy, I expect you to be over me that quick!" The girl said condescendingly.

"Annabeth, you should go." Percy stated firmly, and Nico bit his lip.

"Why? Where is he?" Annabeth demanded.

Before Percy could respond, Nico opened the door and came out as confidently as he could.

Percy was tense, with his arms crossed, but he eased a bit at the sight of the smaller boy. Annabeth raised an eyebrow and Nico, her arms also crossed. Percy wrapped his arm and the boys' waist and drew him closer, and Nico took confidence in that.

"Go, Annabeth." Nico spoke firmly. "He's not yours anymore."

Annabeth blushed and faltered, but chuckled under her breath. "What, are we animals now?" She said to draw back any confidence. Then she left.

As Percy closed the door behind him, a tired look was casted toward Nico. And he didn't have to say anything, because the message was sent silently. I'm just too tired now.

This time, Nico nodded.


	7. FourFour Sloth

**Consumed**

**4\. Sloth**

His arms wrapped around Nico from behind, and he smiled at the now familiar feeling.

"I'm sleepy, Nico." He muttered, pushing his face into the crook of the smaller boys neck.

"That's a joke, right? You just took a three-hour nap, Percy." Nico said, slightly impressed.

"Three hours?" Percy said, pulling away. "It wasn't that long."

"Three hours, twelve minutes. I was waiting for you." Nico deadpanned.

"Oh, why?" Percy said, guilty. "You knew I was gonna sleep."

"Because you had to do your faculty chores." Nico sighed.

"And what did you have to do?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"I had to do cabin clean-up. But you wouldn't let go of me." Nico went on, getting a little fed up with having to explain.

"I'm sorry. You should have woke me." Percy said, kissing the back of the smaller boy's neck as an apology.

Nico shivered from the contact. "I did. When I went to get lunch. Remember?"

"No." Percy admitted.

"Stupid." Nico said, sighing.

"But you love me, don't you? And you're not afraid to tell me." He teased, pulling me closer against him.

Nico huffed. "Well yeah, but that's not what I'm trying to say."

"Are you calling me lazy?"

"No. I'm calling us lazy."

"If it means that I can lay here with you, then sloth will be our downfall." Percy spoke with determination.

And she helped that happen.


	8. Important notice

**Important notice:**

The user G 9000, writing Sins Of A Mirror World, has been disqualified from this Challenge, due to tardiness and lack of contact. He/She is no longer participating. If you see any more posts for that story, know that they will not be counted toward the prize.

**~TrampledRose**


	9. FourFive Gluttony

**Consumed**

**5\. Gluttony**

The door shut behind the giggling Percy, startling Nico awake.

"Ngh?" Nico questioned.

Percy's response was only that the giggling increased in wickedness.

Finally Nico got a good look at the other boy, and saw that his arms were full of . . . food?

"Percy, you went through with that?" Nico asked, recalling a conversation they had when both were half asleep, about sneaking food into Cabin Three.

Percy grinned. "Get up. Can you make the bed?"

Nico did as asked, then watched as Percy laid out the food at the foot of the bed, and the assortment was impressive: small fruits, fancy crackers, wedges of various cheeses, heavy-looking syrups. The smaller boy's mind wondered to the gutter before he could stop himself. But as he was reprimanding himself, he caught Percy's eyes, which had a twinkle that confirmed his thoughts.

"Care to take a seat, Sexy?" Percy said, finally noticing Nico's clothes. Nico glanced down at his black boxers and one of Percy's numerous blue T-shirts, much too big for the younger boy. But Percy didn't mind. Not a tiny bit. Nico arranged the pillows so he could lean comfortably against the headboard. Percy sat at an angle in front of him.

After exchanging deviant smirks, the two boys feasted of the crackers and cheeses. They combined questionable flavors, and found some favorites. They started out feeding themselves, but as the night wore on, Percy fed Nico his favorite, then Nico fed his favorite, then the situation became more sensual.

Percy grinned wolfishly, then turned to gather the fruits and syrups. Nico got excited, and his thoughts went astray again.

Percy now took substantial pleasure in feeding the sensual food to his partner. He dipped strawberries in caramel, and goosebumps raised on his arms when Nico licked the sweet substance from the red food. He drizzled honey on blackberries, submerged chocolate on cherries, and slathered maple syrup on apple slices. Nico licked each free of sweet before biting into the fruit.

Just as Percy was ready to have his own treat - not being the food - Nico looked up at the boy with wide eyes. "I'm full, Percy." He said innocently. Percy shuddered at the sight of the boy.

"Okay. It's my turn then." Percy skimmed his fingers across the hem of the smaller boy's shirt. Nico raised his arms and let the material be cast aside. Nico then was instructed to lay down. Percy reached behind him and produced another syrup. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Holding out on me, Jackson?" He said in mock disapproval.

"This ones special." He said with a grin. The substance was drizzled, then, in a definite pattern across his torso, and when he saw it, Nico concluded that it was blue.

"Don't tell me it's . . ."

"Wanna taste?" Percy interrupted. He dipped his finger into the other boy's bellybutton, where the substance had gathered. Nico twitched a little. Percy put the finger near Nico's lips, and watched as the boy opened his mouth without hesitating and took the appendage into his mouth, sucking lightly. Goosebumps raised along Percy's arms and his mouth watered.

When Nico was done tasting the syrup, he said, "Blueberry."

Without answering, Percy set to work cleaning the boy of the sticky liquid. Nico's sweat had mixed in with the candy, but it just enhanced the flavor.

After about ten more minutes, Nico was clean, Percy was pleased, and both of them were needing to do something very bad. Two more minutes, then each had one more substance to taste. Each decided the others was their favorites.

Then the door crashed open.


	10. FourSix Wrath

**Consumed**

**6\. Wrath**

Percy opened his eyes to see his boyfriend tangled in his arms. He smiled and buried his nose in his hair, inhaling deeply.

"Are you smelling me?" Nico mumbled.

Percy smiled wider. "Yeah. You smell so perfect."

"Weirdo." Nico said, sharing the smile. Then he took note of all of the plates and such at the foot of the bed. "Last night was so much fun."

"Wasn't it? And I think feeding each other really helped increase our intimacy." Percy pulled Nico closer to him.

"Yeah. Right. Two teenage boys that just got together, and we really needed to increase our dwindling intimacy." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. In fact . . . I'm ready to take the next step." Percy approached the subject calmly.

"You mean, sex?" Nico asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Me too." Nico said, looking away from the intense gaze they built.

"Wanna try that tonight?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it." They smiled at each other, then leaned in for a kiss.

But just before their lips met, the door busted open.

"Percy Jackson." Said a shocked Chiron, his hooves stomping with lingering excitement. "When I heard of your deeds, I didn't believe it. Skipping your obligations. Stealing from the kitchen after hours. Forbidden sexual activities!"

Chiron took a couple steps into cabin three, trying to glance the lover that hid their face. Percy sat up, his torso tense as a protective feeling flooded him.

"Sir, I'll confess to the food and the hooky, but me and my boyfriend have done no such things. He had a fever yesterday, and he refused to go to the nurse for it. So he slept here."

"Percy, did you say boyfriend?" Chiron asked, taken aback.

Nico found it a good time to sit up now, and did so.

"Nico di Angelo?" Percy knew that this was what Nico had been fearing all along, so he wrapped his arm around the boy and drew him closer. "This is . . ."

"Sir," Percy said firmly. "there is no rule against such a relationship."

Chiron flustered. "Well, no, of course not. We're Greek. It's actually quite common. It's not against the rules, no, but I will adjust some so that it's made obvious no sexual relations are permitted. Is this clear?"

"Crystal." Percy said as Nico nodded.

"Now Percy, you took blame for the food. Sixteen hours in the House. Starting when we get there."

"Alright."

"Let's go."

Percy squeezed Nico in a hug with one arm, then left. On his way, he saw Annabeth, smirking as they passed. He knew she ratted him out, and was relishing this. He shrugged, and continued on his way to serve his time.


	11. FourSeven Lust

**Consumed**

**7\. Lust**

The next morning, with permission to run free, Percy found Nico training.

He just watched for a minute, examining his form. Nico just stood there, on guard, staring at something. Percy saw Hazel not too far away, hands raised, and he realized that Nico was in an illusion.

Suddenly, he pulled out his sword and whipped around, slashing hard. His continued to turn and take on an invisible horde. Sweat gleamed on his forehead, and Percy couldn't stop looking at his face. So concentrated. So fierce.

Percy's eyes strayed to his arms. Every movement made them flex, tense. His torso, Percy imagined, with just as tense. He could stare for hours.

Nico suddenly gasped, folding over a bit. Percy took a step forward, confused. Nico's vision wavered then focused once more. He looked around and saw Hazel. He dropped his sword and walked calmly to her. They exchanged words, then Nico leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. Even she was surprised.

As Nico walked back to retrieve his sword, he spotted Percy, and went over to him.

"I felt out of shape. Hazel was helping me train." He placed a small kiss on Percy's neck, and the older boy noticed he was panting.

"How long have you been training?" Percy asked to distract himself.

"About three hours, maybe." Nico said, his gaze straying. Sweat gathered and rolled down his temple, and Percy swallowed hard.

"Let's go get some water, yeah?"

"Yeah." Nico smiled gratefully.

They when over to the water machine by the door in the arena, and the whole time, Percy couldn't keep his eyes off of his ass. When Nico brought his water up to his mouth, Percy made the water jump out of the cup and unto the ground. Nico looked at the cup, bewildered. Then he looked at Percy, irritated.

"What? I didn't do it." He said innocently. Nico rolled his eyes. He got another cup, but Percy made it splash Nico, who gasped at the cool substance.

"Percy!" He sputtered, and Percy couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you needed that." Percy kissed the boys forehead, holding him for a second, then handed him his own water, which Nico drank while glaring at his partner.

They then exited the arena, and went back to cabin Three. The excitement from earlier lingered for Percy, and he kissed the smaller boys neck heatedly.

"Mm . . . Percy?"

He said nothing, reaching his hand under Nico's shirt and feeling the smaller boys' torso. Percy's mind clouded, blocking out Nico's sound of uncertainty. He pushed Nico back slightly, so he was pressed in the corner beside the door.

Nico's brain went into a sort of panic. He shut his eyes, breath quickening. Behind his eyelids, he saw a darkness with a copper tint. His heart pounded, and Nico realized: Ever since he was kept in a jar, he'd been avoiding small spaces of sorts. And being pressed from three angles seemed to do it for him at that moment.

"Percy, please stop. Please." He begged through ragged breaths. His vision swam, and he thought: I'm going to pass out.

Percy stopped for a second to look at Nico, and all arousal left him instantly.

"Nico?!" He put both hands on Nico's face.

"Space . . . space . . ." He was pushing Percy's chest, and Percy took a couple steps back, only for the smaller boy to collapse on him.

"Nico! I'm sorry. I'm so frickin' sorry. Oh gods . . ." Nico trembled violently, and took small breaths. Percy realized what was happening then, and said, "Just breathe, Nico. You can breathe." Nico took a giant breath, then shuddered, and kept breathing with huge gulps of air. "Shh . . . you're okay. You're okay." He led the boy to the bed, and put him under the covers.

He was unsure if he should get in there with him, so he stood there, cursing himself for being so stupid. If he wasn't so caught up in his own lust, he would've noticed that Nico was freaking out.

Just when he was about to leave the cabin, a small hand wrapped around his and squeezed, then pulled. Percy smiled at the wide eyes that stared at him, then got in the bed with him. The boy gathered the material of Percy's shirt in his hands and tucked his face in the crook of his neck.

And Percy knew it was okay.


	12. Five Results

**7 Deadly Sins**

**Results**

Okay.

First, I wanna thank everyone who kept up with the Challenge. Thanks.

Second, I wanna thank the two and a half participants. Bigger thanks. You all did so great! I am so proud, and so grateful.

And, I guess, now I should say who 'won'. Ugh, I have to pick? Me? Can someone else do it?Remember though, all of you all winners, blah, blah, blah. . .

And the winner is. . . .

TiredOfBeingNice

Hooray!

Thanks again for your loyalty, all of you!

~TrampledRose


End file.
